


Super Special Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max!fic in which someone has a baby and Max gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Special Magic

Max was exhausted when he met Sophie for the very first time.

It was early morning, the sun struggling to peak out from a rift in the clouds, and Max was at the hospital in his stegosaurus outfit and light-up Spiderman sneakers.

Gus had called at five in the morning with the news, and Max didn’t think he had ever gotten up so early…didn’t think Bine had ever driven so fast, either. Daddy had said a lot of grown-up words on the drive to the hospital, and Bine had made grumbly noises at every stoplight, fingers tapping the steering wheel.

Sophie was itsy bitsy like the spider, and she had lots of black hair and scary, swollen eyes. Max didn’t like looking at her, so he buried his face in Daddy’s shoulder.

“Look, Max,” Daddy said. “It’s your baby niece.”

Max peaked, one eye watching and the other pushed against Daddy’s T-shirt. Sophie was wrapped in a pink blanket, only her head poking out.

“Isn’t she cute?” Daddy smiled.

Bine and Gus were talking in the corner. Bine looked sad and Gus had red sparkly eyes. His hands were deep in his pockets, back against the wall.

Ashley wanted Max to sit in her bed, so Daddy sat him beside her, Max squished between Ashley’s side and the part of the bed with lots of buttons. She smelled like Band Aids and her long black hair tickled Max’s face.

“Baby,” Max said, pointing at Sophie in the bassinet.

Ashley smiled. “That’s Sophie.”

Max didn’t like her name. He kicked his shoes against the mattress until they lit up.

Bine came over and stared at Sophie for a while. Scooped her into his arms. Kissed her head.

“Look what you did,” he said to Gus, voice soft like he wanted to smile.

Gus laughed. “Do you approve?”

“I suppose.” Bine stroked his hand across Sophie’s head, smoothing down her hair.

Gus was Sophie’s daddy, and that meant that Bine was Sophie’s grandpa.

Max snuggled closer to Ashley. He liked her because she always played jungle animals with him when she visited.

~*~

It was a long day. Aunt Lindsay, Aunt Melanie, and JR came all the way down from Canada to see Sophie. They cried the whole time, and Aunt Lindsay gave Bine lots of kisses on the mouth.

Daddy took Max to McDonald’s when more people arrived, and Max ate three whole chicken nuggets and some French fries.

“Do you like Sophie?” Daddy asked. He chewed on the end of a straw.

Max stuck the tip of his finger in his ketchup. “I not!”

“Why?”

Max didn’t know. He licked the ketchup off his finger and ignored Daddy.

“You’ve got to be a good uncle to Sophie, okay? Be nice.”

“Baby.”

“Yes, she’s a baby.” Daddy grabbed a napkin and wiped Max’s hands and face.

Bine walked in with Uncle Michael. They sat down at the table with Max and Daddy.

“How’s it feel to be an uncle?” Uncle Michael asked Max, a big smile on his face. His eyes were sparkly like Bine’s, and Daddy looked at them and laughed softly.

“I not a uncle,” Max said, holding his arms out for Bine. He was very tired of people talking to him.

Bine grabbed Max and pulled him into his arms. Kissed his nose. He had a funny look on his face, like he was about to laugh at any second.

“Is this officially how you commemorate the birth of a child?” Daddy asked. “Honestly. Three times now.”

Bine breathed in Max’s face. Shrugged. “It’s trah-deesh-ee-own.”

“You’re fuh-hucking high.”

Bine and Michael started laughing. Daddy rolled his eyes.

~*~

After eating, Max and Daddy went back to the hospital. Max hated it. Hated the cold, stinky air. Hated all the people. Hated listening to Sophie cry while Aunt Lindsay changed her diaper.

“I go home,” Max said, wrapping his arms around Daddy’s leg.

Daddy gave him a warning look.

“You want to hold Sophie?” Gus asked, crouching down to Max’s level. “She’s excited to meet her uncle.”

Max shook his head. “I not like Sophie.”

Daddy looked angry. “You love Sophie.”

Gus laughed and grabbed Max around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder. “Come on. You can hold her.”

Gus sat Max in a soft chair. Showed him how to hold his arms. Aunt Lindsay brought Sophie over and helped Max hold her.

Sophie was wearing a purple hat now, and her eyes weren’t so scary. She smelled like Max after a bath. Little body was warm.

Max pulled one of his hands out from under her and touched Sophie’s cheek with his finger.

“Fingers out of her face, Monster,” Daddy said, walking over. “Be careful. She’s brand new.”

Bine walked into the room and leaned against the wall. Watched.

Max hoped it was time to go. He looked at Sophie’s nose, at her black eyes, her red lips.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Aunt Lindsay asked.

Max didn’t want to get in trouble so he gave Sophie a kiss.

~*~

Max slept the whole way home.

When he awoke, the car was pulled into the garage and Daddy and Bine were kissing. Daddy was leaned back against the car door and Bine was almost in his lap, his hands holding onto Daddy’s shirt.

“I awake!” Max yelled. He kicked the seat in front of him until his shoes lit up.

Daddy and Bine laughed.

“Sorry, Monster,” Bine said, sliding back into the passenger’s seat. “Tradition.”

Daddy covered his red face with his hands.

~*~

That night, as Max was taking a bath, he rested his chin on the side of the tub, looked at Daddy, and asked, “How does babies gets hee-ull?”

Daddy froze. Rubbed his hands together. “How do babies get here?”

Max splashed the water with his hand.

“Well.” Daddy shrugged. “It’s…magic.”

Magic? Max could do magic tricks! He knew how to make Daddy and Bine think he could disappear.

“I makes baby twick?” Max asked.

Daddy laughed. “You can make a baby when you’re older.” Pause. “When you’re forty.”

“How?”

“You’ll learn the special magic trick when you’re a big boy.”

Max exhaled loudly. “Daddy makes babies?”

Daddy paused for a moment. Scratched his chin. Nodded. “Yeah.”

“How?”

“How did you get here?” Daddy reached out and ran his hand through Max’s hair. “I told you. Super special magic.”

“Bine makes babies?”

“Brian, too. Super special magic.”

Max grabbed one of his dinosaurs from the soapy water and began walking it along the ledge of the bathtub. “Daddy is Daddy. Bine is Daddy.”

Daddy leaned over and gave Max a _mmmwuh_ kiss.

~*~

A few minutes later, Bine walked into the bathroom to pee while Daddy was drying Max with a Superman towel.

“Guess what?” Daddy said. He looked at Bine.

“Just tell me.”

“I told Max about super special baby-making magic.” He ran the towel over Max’s head. “So…I think we just had the Talk or something.”

Bine stared at Daddy as he peed.

“I can makes babies,” Max said casually. “When I old.”

“Very, very old,” Daddy clarified. He wrapped the towel around Max’s shoulders and kissed his hair.

“How?” Bine asked with a funny look on his face. He flushed the toilet with his big toe.

“Magic twicks.”

“Ah.” Bine nodded. “Yeah.”

~*~

For a late dinner, Daddy microwaved leftover Chinese food and Daddy, Bine, and Max ate it in the living room. Max sat on his knees at the coffee table while Bine and Daddy sat on the couch.

“You’re going to have to show me those super special magic tricks,” Bine told Daddy through a mouthful of lo mein.

Daddy laughed. “In T-minus…” He looked at Max, whose eyelids were getting heavy. “Thirty minutes, I’d say?”

Max swallowed his bite of honey chicken. “Bine and Daddy makes baby?”

Bine coughed. “Not quite.”

“Bine and Daddy makes Max!”

Long pause. “Something like that.”

Max climbed up on the couch with Daddy and Bine. He drank some of Bine’s water when offered and wiped his mouth on his hand.

“We love you, you know that?” Daddy said. He brushed back Max’s hair and kissed his forehead.

Max snuggled in between Bine and Daddy. “I knowed that.”

Of course he did.


End file.
